Black Friday Sale (November 2011)
The Black Friday sale was an 48-hour event stretching from November 25th 2011 - November 27th 2011. The majority of the sale revolved around Elder, Ancient's Workshop, and previous Sales Abilities sold at discount prices or in bulk for Favor Points. Other purchasables include 3 new Abilities on sale **, retired Familiar, the Ballroom Set, and Akem's Gods of Night set. For the first time in a sale, players can also buy Eternal's Abilities used in Old Blood. Black Friday Abilities Four new Abilities were available only during the sale ** and could be purchased from The Elders for . Due to a glitch, most were unavailable. Demon's Bane was available in a Bundle. Fang Rip was not available at all. Invisible Mail was not available at all. Touch of Paralysis was not available at all. Two Day Only Ability Sale These Abilities could be purchased individually or in a set of three. The Abilities stayed the same during the entire sale and were available in the Base Game and Old Blood. Base Game Old Blood Bundle Sale Every fours hours 1 new Bundle would appear, replacing the previous Bundle. Each Bundle appeared only once and cost and were only available in the Base Game. Lightning Sale Every hour one new Elder or Event Ability would be on sale for . After 60 minutes a new Ability would appear, replacing the last one. Another section of the page gave hints on the next ability such as Ability Type, Attack, and Defense, and were available in the Base Game and Old Blood. Base Game Old Blood Unlike the Base Game, these Abilities repeated every 12 hours, so each ability was available 4 times. Retired Familiars Several retired sets of Familiars were made available again during the sale, giving players a second chance to get ones they might've missed the first time. Every three hours a new Set would appear, replacing the last Set. Each set could be purchased at , or each Familiar could be bought separately for , , or , and were only available in the Base Game. * All times in Eastern Timezone Ballroom Avatar The retired Ballroom Set from a previous event were made available again for each, and were only available in the Base Game. Gods of Night Abilities The Gods of Night set from a previous event were made available again, and were only available in the Base Game. Mythology and Etymology (content needed) Backstory It's the darkest day of the year... Stock up on abilities and familiars before the sale runs out! Darkness dawns upon Old Blood. Abilities that will sharpen your bite are now on sale! Darkness will dawn upon all of Vampire kind this Friday! The Black Friday Sale in Vampire Wars is here! Stock up on all special Limited Edition Abilities, which are now available at unbelievable prices! Glitches ** The 3 abilities which should have been sold during the entire event at were never made available. The Hints used in the Old Blood Lightning Sale which normally updates once an hour was never updated. Image Gallery OB_Black_Friday_(November_2011)_banner.jpg The_Ballroom_Set.jpeg Gods_of_Night_sale_promobox.jpg Fang_Rip_large.jpg Invisible_Mail_large.jpg Touch_of_Paralysis_large.jpg See also: Sale Events Category:Events Category:Sale Events